The Moon's Help
by Belles-lettres29
Summary: How did Lily fall in love with James? Maybe she was on the grounds during the full moon. When a certain Marauder was running rampage. Marauder-era James/Lily


**A/N: Just a little one shot on how James finally won Lily over.**

Lily Evans was exhausted yet determined. She was determined to find out where the Marauders went every month. They thought no one new that they left the castle at all, but Lily did. Lily knew a lot about the Marauders, like the map and James' invisibility cloak. They guard the existence of these items with their lives, but Lily still found out and she was going to figure out this one.

Earlier that day Lily had swiped the Marauder's map so that she could follow without them finding out. The main reason Lily was following was because James Potter is Head-Boy and should follow the rule that he is supposed to enforce. Tonight was the night, the night she could finally settle her curiosity about those Marauders, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. How did she know this, well she used her super awesome mind-power to trick it out of them. Oh fine she eavesdropped on their conversation.

Lily tip-toed down the girls' staircase. She lied down on a couch near the fire and pretended to sleep when the Marauders came down. She noticed that Remus was having trouble breathing.

"Come on Moony. We have to get you out to the shack. You should have gone down with Madame Pomfrey." Lily recognized this voice as James'. They walked quietly passed her and out the portrait hole. She stood up and tapped her head with her wand and shuddered as the disillusion charm crept down her body. She looked down and found herself matching her surroundings perfectly. Quietly she snuck out the hole and followed the footsteps coming from the marauders. All of a sudden a loud crash came from the corridor nearest to her. Lily froze, she waited for Filch to find her and take her to McGonagall. Nothing happened. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and continued to follow the Marauders. The problem was they were gone.

"Damn" she swore. How could they have gotten away without her noticing? 'Well' she thought 'nothing left to do but wander the grounds looking for them.' With that she set off towards the entrance hall.

On the grounds Lily paused to look around. She walked towards the lake but there was no sign of the four boys. Lily sat down to think as she watched the full moon rise over the water. She stood up and was about to go into the castle when she suddenly remembered a conversation the boys had a few years back.

**Flashback:**

"**Hey Prongs?"**

"**Yeah Pads"**

"**Well I was wondering if tonight when we go to the willow if can go with Remus and you keep watch instead."**

"**Sure Pads no problem."**

**End Flashback**

Those words were spoken in fifth year. How she remembered them now she had no idea. As she jogged to the Womping Willow an earsplitting howl came to her from across the grounds. She heard loud barks and something big running towards her.

Lily turned to run knowing that she wouldn't be fast enough and saw her life flash before her eyes. Why hadn't she apologized to Petunia when she had the chance? Why couldn't she have at least taken her N.E.W.T.s and gotten a career? Why hadn't she said 'yes' to James Potter's many requests to go out with him? Did she just think that? No…she didn't…did she? She hated Potter, didn't she? Now that she thought about it James had grown up a bit. He had even stopped asking her out every minute of every day. But did she really like him..?

Lily was pulled out of her thinking when she heard loud thudding footsteps behind her. She whirled around and nearly fainted from shock. A werewolf was running right towards her. Lily braced herself for the blow that would surely end her life, but it never came. Looking up she saw a beautiful gleaming white stag and a large black dog fighting the werewolf. Was that normal animal behavior?

Lily stood transfixed, the stag looked at her. It charged towards her. Lily, expecting it to hit her, let out a squeak of surprise when she was lifted into the air and onto the stags back. Staggie, as she now dubbed it, ran to the castle. Staggie ran with a slight limp and Lily noticed he had a cut across his side and a mangled leg. She realized it must have been in a lot of pain just for her.

Staggie slowed to a stop just outside the castle doors. He let her off before turning and running back to the werewolf. Lily watched the creacher for a few more moments before turning and walking to the common room. 'So much for finding out what the marauders were doing' she thought.

Lily sat down on a chair right in front of fire and put her head in her hands. What was up with those animals? They could get killed. With that thought Lily promised herself she would look for them in the morning as soon as the moon set.

The portrait hole opened and Lily looked up. In walked James Potter who moved right towards her. Kneeling down besides her he asked "Lily are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Lily's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you…?" James cut her off. "Just answer the question please."

"I-I'm alright" James let out a breath and put his head on the arm of the chair "Oh thank God" It was then that Lily noticed his injuries, her eyes widening all over again.

"James you have to go to the hospital wing. You…" He held up his hand to stop her fretting. "Don't worry I've been worse." He looked out the window at the rising sun. "Remus'll never forgive himself."

"Why"

He looked at her surprised. "I would have thought you of all people would have figured that out. Lily who do you think that werewolf was?" Lily stared at him.

"That was Remus?" he nodded. Looking deep into her eyes for some kind of change of heart towards Remus. He didn't see any what he did see was realization as she examined his injuries.

"You're the stag" she whispered, he nodded. Without thinking she leaned down and kissed him. The kiss wasn't long but sparks flew, as cliché as that sounds. Lily broke the kiss and ran up to the girl's dorm.

**~Oo~MH~oO~Oo~MH~oO~**

The next day was spent with Lily and James avoiding eachother. People were surprised at James' and Lily's behavior. They had bee getting along so well, now they were doing their best to stay away from eachother. Lily had done some extreme thinking and had decided that Sirius had to have been the dog. Whenever the kiss wormed it's way into her brain she would tense up and wonder if she really did like James.

By the end of the day Lily knew without a doubt she liked James Potter. In the common room that night James stayed up doing homework while Lily waited for the common room to empty. Once it did she walked over to him.

"James?" his writing stopped when he recognized her voice. He took a deep breath. "Yes, Lily" she hesitated when he looked up at her. "I just wanted to say thank-you for saving me yesterday." She detected sadness in his eyes as he said "you're welcome"

She paused "About that kiss yesterday…" he cut her off. "Don't worry about it; we can pretend it never happened." His tone was a forced tone, but she could still hear the sadness.

Lily sat next to him "But, what if I don't want to?" His head snapped up to her face. "What do you mean?" he asked. She looked deep into his eyes. "I mean. What if I don't want to forget that I kissed you?" His face lit up with pure joy. "Does that mean you'll go out with me?"

In answer Lily leaned in and kissed him. This time the kiss was much longer and far more passionate. When the need to breathe broke them apart they smiled and looked into each other's eyes. It was then Lily realized that she didn't like James she loved him.

"I think I love you James Potter." James' face broke into the truest smile she had ever seen on his face. "I know I love you Lily Evans" He kissed her again. The passion was strong as fireworks and bells rang in their ears. **(A/N I know extremely cheesy and cliché but I don't particularly care.)**

**~Oo~MH~oO~Oo~MH~oO~**

The next morning Lily woke feeling extremely happy. She dressed and showered. Lily ran down to the common room eager to see James. He wasn't in the common room when she entered. 'He must still be asleep he had a lot of homework last night.' Lily went down to the great hall to meet her friends.

"Well don't you look chipper." Lily's best friend Alice said. "Well that's because I am" Lily replied. Alice grinned "and what may I ask has put you in such a good mood?" Alice asked. Lily was about to answer when James walked into the hall. Alice made a noise when James and the rest of the Marauders made their way towards them, but Lily just smiled.

"Lily why are you…?" She stopped and looked between Lily and James who were staring at each other. Her eyes widened when James sat next to Lily and she didn't even insult him. The Marauders were all looking confused as they sat down next to James. All four of them gasped in shock when Lily gave James a quick peck on the lips.

The rest of the school was staring at them with their mouths hanging wide open. Lily looked at her staring classmates. "What?" she looked confused until she realized what had just happened. "Ohhhh!" at that she stood up dragging James with her. He tried to protest, but she ignored him. "We'll stop at the kitchens later" she whispered, "We have to give them time to get used to us being together." He left with her after that. They left the great hall hand in hand with the school staring after them.

As soon as they left the hall broke out in whispers. People were talking about the fact that Lily Evans had finally said 'yes' to James Potter.

**A/N: What did you think? R&R PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
